


Atom's Spark

by Alazan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Forensic Scientist Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Meta humans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Flash so1e18 "All Star Team Up" based episode, awkward cuteness, eventual slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's magic came to him before the particle accelerator so he's not technically a Meta. He is however, Barry and Iris's childhood friend. When things in Central City begin to heat up, Stiles visits to help Barry regain some normalcy. Stiles soon learns the identity of the Flash and Barry learns about Stiles's spark.</p><p>Stiles transfers to work at the CCPD with Barry and joins Team Flash. Through them he becomes a new hero who helps the Flash on the field. He eventually meets Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak from Team Arrow. </p><p>Months later, he and Ray meet again, but Ray is single. Single and kinda bummed and they're standing in the rain. It's kind of cliche, but still romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There seriously needs to be some Ray/Stiles. So I'm gonna add some.  
> This is first introducing Stiles into the Flash's crew. Then he'll meet Felicity and Ray during their visit in Episode 18 of season one of the Flash called "All Star Team Up", and then Ray will meet with Stiles after his break up with Felicity and...yeah...the ship will officially set sail then. 
> 
> Awkward Cuteness is what I'm aiming for.

"Mr. Stilinski. I wasn't aware that Beacon Hills was visiting." Captain Singh said as he greeted the twenty six year old with a hand shake and a smile.

Stiles returned the smile as he shook the Captain's hand. "It's not. I'm here visiting on personal reasons."

"Visiting the West-Allan clan?" Captain Singh inquired and Stiles nodded. "Allen's off right now, but Joe should be back soon. You're more than free to wait at his desk."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." 

"How's your father?" The Captain asked.

"Oh you know, each day Beacon is giving him more greys but he's no intent of retiring his badge." Stiles answered.

The Captain chuckled, "I know that feeling all too well."

Someone came up to him with a few files and he gave them a glance over before looking back at Stiles. "It's good to see you again, kid. Pass my best to your father, but I gotta get back to work."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll just wait for Joe at his desk...which is?" Stiles asked. 

Singh pointed to Joe's desk before heading back to his office. Stiles took a seat and waited for Joe to come back which didn't take too long, and while he waited he texted his dad and Scott that he'd gotten to Central City safely. 

" _Stiles_?"

Stiles shot up when he heard the voice and pocketed his phone. He immediately lunged into Joe's open arms and embraced him.

"Hey Uncle Joe. It's so good to see you." 

Joe pulled away and held Stiles at arms length and looked at him. "Look at you...all grown up."

"Uncle Joe..." Stiles whined but Joe just laughed and pulled him into another hug. 

"I didn't know you were coming. Was I supposed to know you were coming?" He asked as he racked his brain for a memory of it.

Stiles shook his head. "I was talking to Iris and mentioned I had some free time coming up and I was thinking of dropping by for a visit. She said you and Barry needed a good surprise to lift your moods and so...here I am. _Surprise_?" Stiles did a bit of a jazz hands in a 'ta-da' fashion. 

Joe smiled, "It's definitely a good surprise. Great even. Barry will be ecstatic to see you. You can drag him off and geek out and let him relax for at least an hour."

Stiles frowned slightly. "Is forensic scientist-ing really that stressful in Central City?"

"Um...no. I mean it's part of it. Barry's just got a lot going on and well, a good and happy visit from a great friend will be very helpful." Joe replied.

Stiles smiled, "I'll be happy to help any way I can."

"Come on then. Let's get to Jitters for some coffee and you can tell me about life in Beacon." Joe said as he gestured towards the door. Stiles grabbed his satchel back and followed Joe to his car. 

They were on the way when a call came in for help, and Joe realized he was probably the closest. "Damn..." He muttered.

"Joe, I'm a cop's kid. And a forensics scientist for Beacon. I think you can take me along." Stiles replied.

Joe tightened his grip on the steering wheel before looking over, "You sure?"

"Totally. I'll even say I'l stay in the car." Stiles said with a mischievous grin.

" _Will_ you stay in the car?" Joe asked, already calling it in that he was on the way and heading that way. 

"I said I'll say, not promise. Would be foolish to promise such a thing before assessing the situation." Stiles replied. 

* * *

 

The call had been about a convenience store hold up. Joe managed to disarm the gunman for a moment long enough to get the civilians inside out of danger. But the gunman was also a knife man, as Stiles realized as he watched the guy pull out a knife and lunge at Joe. 

Joe's whose back was turned as he helped the clerk who had been grazed in a warning shot. Stiles shot out of his hiding space where Joe had stashed him and screamed, "JOE!" Stiles held out his hand as his eyes glowed a golden amber and then so did the knife before it flew out of the guy's hand. Both Joe and the attacker's eyes widened in shock. Stiles then silently muttered something in a foreign language and sent out a blast of golden energy and blasted the attacker. The guy flew into a wall and was knocked unconscious. 

Joe was panting a bit as he went over and hand cuffed the guy and made sure he was ready to be taken in by the time another cruiser arrived. Then he went to Stiles, who was looking like a deer caught in headlights, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you..." 

Stiles was a bit surprised by the response but very glad about it. He hugged Joe back and then waited in the corner for him to finish up. 

* * *

 

"The thief broke any of the security cameras before we got there so there's no evidence of what you did." Joe said once it was over and he was driving them home. Or so Stiles thought.

Stiles let out a breath of relief again. "That's good...I...I really don't like the idea of being a lab rat for the government or running away from being a lab rat of the government." He dared to look over at Joe and looked at him skeptically. "You are taking this really well...should I drive in case the shock finally takes?"

Joe just chuckled. "I'm fine, kid. Thanks to you."

"You're not scared?" Stiles asked, and Joe could hear the bit of fear in his voice. Fear that Joe would hate or fear him and Joe immediately wanted to erase that fear. 

"Stiles...I've known you since you were five. I've been friends with your father since our time at the academy. No amount of new abilities is going to just throw all those years of loyalty and love away. Got it?" He asked with his firm, but gently fatherly voice.

Stiles teared up a bit. "Thanks uncle Joe." 

Then he looked outside towards his surroundings. "Uh...where are we going?"

"To meet Barry." Joe replied.

"Where?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs."

* * *

 

"I'm sorry...you brought _who_ here?" Barry asked incredulously.

"Stiles. You know, Stilinski. Childhood best friend?" Joe reminded him in his cheeky voice as he told Barry and the others at STAR Labs of who he brought with him. Though Stiles was asked to wait outside for a moment.

"I thought Barry's best childhood friend was Iris?" Cisco asked with a confused looked.

"She was, but Stiles is Barry's other childhood best friend. Stiles's father and I were good friends in the academy. We went to each other's weddings...then his wife got sick and things got tough for a while for them. Emotionally and financially. When Cladia died Stiles stayed with us for about a year in a special honor type of program at school. Iris, Barry, and him were thick as thieves." Joe explained with a nostalgic smile.

"Stiles and I also went to the same college together..." Barry added.

"But unlike Barry, Stiles did go off to study abroad for a while." Joe said.

" _Still_..." Barry said, making motions with his hands. "We're getting off topic. Stiles visiting is great...really, Joe, it is. But you could have told me to meet you guys anywhere else. Why bring him here?" 

Joe sighed. "Because Barry...he's a Meta."

" _What_?" Barry cried out.

"We were on our way to Jitters when a call came in about a robbery. I was closest. So I went and I thought I had things under control. The guy pulled out a knife on me and nearly had me gutted but Stiles...blasted the knife away and then him." Joe explained.

"What sort of blast we talking about?" Cisco asked, and Barry suddenly remembered they weren't alone.

"Uh...not sure. It was a golden blast. Oh and his eyes glowed too." Joe supplied.

"Huh? But no obvious element? Fire, ice, wind, earth?" Cisco asked. 

"No." Joe shook his head. "Look, you can ask him. He's right outside."

"You've been making him wait outside?" Caitlin asked.

"I knew Barry might have something to say about this first." Joe answered.

"Well come on! Let's bring him in and categorize him and give him a name." Cisco said with a happy grin. 

"What about the Flash?" Caitlin asked.

"What _about_ the Flash?" Barry asked in turn.

"Well...if your friend really is a Meta-Human and is close to the both of you, and we probably want to help him..." Wells began and Barry was getting the gist of it. "Letting him know who the Flash is seems like...a decision you may want to make."

"Though remember who this is and how he thinks." Joe reminded him.

Barry sighed, "Yeah...he probably already knows."

* * *

 

"Welcome to S.T.A.R. Labs Mr. Stilinski." Wells greeted after Barry had a talk with Stiles outside.

"It's really great to be here. After what happened with the particle accelerator I never thought I'd actually get the chance. I'm a huge fan." Stiles said as he shook Wells' hand.

"I don't hear that too often these days." Wells said with a slight grin.

Stiles shrugged, "Science, like all of us, has had it's good days and it's bad days. Can't live in the good ones forever but can't dwell on the bad ones either. Gotta keep moving forward."

"That nice."Caitlin said with a smile.

Stiles blushed, "I might have watched _Meet the Robinsons_ last night. The lesson is kind of stuck in my head."

Cisco and Caitlin laughed.

"So...Mr. Stilinski-"

"Stiles." He corrected.

"Stiles?" Cisco asked.

"Much easier than my real first name, trust me." Stiles replied.

"I second." Joe said.

"I third." Barry added.

"And that's coming from a guy that can correctly pronounce really long and complicated scientific terms." Stiles said.

"Stiles it is then. So, Stiles, Detective West tells us that you have some rather...unique abilities?" Dr. Wells inquired.

Stiles looked towards Joe, unsure, but Joe nodded at him. Stiles still looked unsure, but when Stiles saw the Flash suit out on display since Barry had come clean about it, he found some confidence and nodded. "Um...yeah. It's called a Spark."

"Spark?" Caitlin said. 

"Who called it a Spark, Stiles?" Dr. Wells asked.

Stiles took a moment before he explained. "Barry tells me that Meta-Humans were created by the particle accelerator exploding. See...the thing is, I wasn't in Central City when that happened."

The scientist and Joe exchanged curious looks at the statement.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Caitlin stated.

"It does if you open your mind to possibilities..." Stiles said quietly. 

"To what?" Cisco asked cautiously. 

"That Meta-Humans...or a form of them, existed before the explosion." Dr. Wells said with an impressed and mystified expression.

"Wait...you're saying-" Barry started.

"I was born like this." Stiles said as he held out his hands in front of him and he concentrated. Stiles irises glowed amber and his hands were engulfed in a bright light. And then Stiles turned it off. 

"You seem to be in control of it." Dr. Well commented.

" _Now_." Stiles said. "After a lot of training and hard discipline. Which wasn't easy since I have ADHD and discipline requires a lot of focus."

"Fascinating." Dr. Wells said. 

"I've gotta run some test." Caitlin said seriously as she stepped up to Stiles. Taking out a flash light pen and inspected his eyes. 

Stiles took a step back and looked fiercely determined. "I am _not_ a science experiment. Uncle Joe promised you wouldn't treat me like one."

"And you won't be." Joe said as he stepped up and looked at the scientist strictly. 

"Hey...it's okay dude. They just want to understand how you differ from me. But it will only be done under your consent. I promise." Barry swore. He shot Cisco and Caitlin a look, and they nodded at him. 

"In the mean time...we invite you to stay. Learn about what we've been doing here. And hopefully we can learn more about you." Dr. Wells said.

"I...I'll think about it. Um...Can we go now? I called Iris when I got in. She's probably expecting me to visit soon." Stiles asked.

"Right. I'll take you. See you later Barry. Guys." Joe nodded to them and then left with Stiles.

"Wow...you actually scared a guy off, Caitlin." Cisco snickered. 

"I didn't mean to! I just...if he can do something out of the ordinary and has been able to since before the accident! I mean, that could mean-"

"Caitlin..he's my friend. Look, it's not easy being different. Not _this_ different. Especially not when people want to use, bully, threaten, and abuse people like us and our powers. Look, is my head spinning at the fact that powers were possible before the explosion? Yes. The scientist part of me is buzzing with curiosity, but we really need to work on greeting and meeting new Meta's as humans, first. We start treating them like possible experiments to be studied under a microscope...well...I don't think that's what the Flash wants to do. It's not what I want to do." Barry said.

"Well said, Barry. Go be with your friend and family. Send our apologies and that we'd simply like to talk should he be willing." Dr. Wells said.

"Yeah...apologize double for me?" Caitlin asked, shyly and embarrassed.

"Ditto." Cisco added.

Barry nodded and was gone in a flash. He actually beat Joe and Stiles home. He had a feeling that Joe would give Stiles and him some time to get better acquainted with the last couple of months. Was he ready to tell Stiles everything? Would Stiles be ready to tell Barry everything? 

It was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I'm going to call John and let him know you've made it safe and sound...mostly. But you know, I'll probably not add you coming with me into a robbery." Joe said as he saw Barry waiting for them in the living room. He knew Stiles and him needed to talk. 

Stiles nodded. "Dad knows about..." He lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers to signify his powers. "But um...he still worries, so yeah. Maybe it's best to omit getting into danger not even an hour after I arrive."

Joe winked with his nod and headed into the kitchen to call the Sheriff. 

Stiles and Barry stood awkwardly around each other, looking anywhere but at themselves, then Stiles sighed and together at the same time they both said, "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." 

The talking at the same time continued.

"What?"  
"What?"

"No, I'm sorry-"  
"No, I'm sorry-"

"Let me talk-"  
"Let me talk-"

They both stopped and just looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Stiles then opened up his arms and Barry went into the hug easily. He held Stiles tightly, having missed him dearly. Iris was his best friend and love interest. Stiles was his best guy friend and brother. When Stiles came to live with them for that year, they connected because of the loss of their mothers. Poor Joe had to deal with two motherless boys who were in one way or another separated from their father's. Barry's went to prison and Stiles's...well, he was so very lost without Claudia. But he did it, and the boys just love their time together...with Iris leading the charge. 

"I've missed you." Barry said genuinely. 

"I've missed you too...I wish I could have come visit more often." Stiles replied. 

"But I'm guessing that Beacon Hills is as...uh... _active_ as Central and Star cities?" Barry inquired. 

"Star...Oh! You mean the Hood? You _know_ him?" Stiles eyes widened. 

Barry chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Um...well, it's hard for our paths not to cross." Then his awkward grin turned into a frown, "Hey...look, I _have_ looked into some of the crime files from Beacon. There were a lot of...inconsistencies. Questionable incidents and...a lot of 'animal' attacks." Barry explained, using air quotes around animal. "So um...does that have anything to do with um..." he motioned to Stiles as a whole.

"Is it normally so weird and awkward for you to ask someone who isn't normal if they have anything to do with their town's weirdness?" Stiles asked with a smirk. 

Barry laughed awkwardly again, "Maybe? I mean most Meta's I meet are either abusing their power and becoming super villains or they're afraid..."

"Of themselves and the new world...yeah, been there." Stiles finished Barry's thought. 

"How...you said you were born with it, but I...I'd think you'd have told us when we were twelve." Barry tried to keep it light, but the intensity of the question remained. 

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's because...well, it didn't start out until my second year of high school. And that was just scratching the surface. As things happened, and I explored and poked my head in matters I should have probably left alone but couldn't...well, my powers expanded with the need to protect me. Kind of like an animal in nature with defense mechanisms. But unlike an animal, it didn't necessarily come naturally. It was hard...and frustrating."

"Yeah, I know..." Barry replied, knowing how hard it was getting used to his powers. He _did_ get the hang of it fast since he was the fastest man alive, but it was still a long road. One he was still on. And he had plenty of help along the way. 

"Oh, also...Caitlin and Cisco wanted me to apologize. They mean well, they do, they just let the scientist in them get ahead of their...human side."

"Again, I can understand. But I've been on the wrong side of the microscope before and...it's not fun." Stiles stated with a frown. 

Barry furrowed his brow in concern, "What? When? What happened? Who was it?"

"Hey! Hey, it's okay...I'm fine. It was taken care of. And I'm sorry if I was rude. I just...I panicked. I love you like a brother, Barry, you know that. But the people who I consider...well, _my_ team, aren't here. Being cornered about my powers made me feel...vulnerable. I panicked." Stiles tried to explain. 

"I don't supposed you're willing to expand on that?" Barry tried.

Stiles chuckled, "My powers are my secret to tell. But that's all you'll get from me."

"I respect that." Barry said. Then added, "So we're good?"

Stiles nodded. "Yes. And maybe we can stop by S.T.A.R. Labs tomorrow? As paranoid and worried as I know I should be, it's _S.T.A.R. Labs!_ "

"I know right?! But yeah, we can totally go tomorrow. I'm sure the others will be happy to know we didn't scare you off. But fair warning-"

"I'll be poked, prodded, and asked to pee at awkward moments?" Stiles guessed.

Barry laughed, then his face became serious. "Maybe...but I was going to warn you that Cisco's totally gonna try to give you a code name."

"A code name?" Stiles echoes.

"Yeah, he gives everyone a code name." 

"Is he good at name giving?" Stiles asked. 

Barry crossed his arms over his chest and gave a thoughtful moment. Then he finally decided on, "Yeah, he's pretty good." 

* * *

 

The next day he arrived with Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin apologized profoundly to Stiles. While he got the tour, he saw more of their humane side and got a better idea of what Team Flash was doing. 

Stiles now understand that they weren't simply locking up anyone with powers, just the ones who tried to do harm and break the law. Those who wanted to help, were given help. But no one was forced to stay or be locked up if they didn't pose a threat. 

Stiles was comforted by it. 

After the tour he saw down and answered as many questions as he felt comfortable answering. Though there were some questions he avoided because they weren't simply about him. Or rather, he couldn't answer without giving away that there may be more people involved with his abilities. And like he told Barry, his secrets may be his to decide what to do with, but he didn't have that liberty with other people's lives. 

"I immediately wanted to go something along the lines of Merlin..." Cisco began while they were all taking a break and eating from Big Belly Burger. 

Barry wrinkled his nose, "Oh god, please no."

"What's wrong with Merlin? He's like the most powerful wizard ever known in mythology." Stiles said. 

"Yeah, well there's a real dick and bad guy who leveled part of Star City whose name is Merlyn and...no, just nope." Barry said in his 'it's final' voice. 

"Okay, so Merlin's out. What else you got?" Stiles prompted the conversation, wanting to move away from the horrible tragedy that happened in Star City. 

"What about Loki?" Cisco asked. 

"Loki?" Caitlin echoed.

"Norse trickster god. Capable of magic and sired Hel, Fenrir, and Sleipnir. Curious choice Mr. Ramon." Dr. Wells said. 

"Isn't Loki considered a bad guy though?" Caitlin asked. 

"In a lot of myths yes, but that's not always the case. And from what I got from Barry and Joe...it could fit Stiles's personality perfectly. Ultimately doing what's good, but not afraid to do what it takes." Cisco said as dramatically as possible. 

"I dunno...what do you think, Stiles?" Barry asked. 

"...if I get a suit, I'm not wearing horns." Stiles steeled a glare to Cisco who beamed. 

Cisco turned to Barry with a huge smile, "See? You shouldn't doubt me! I'm awesome at this! Just wait, you'll see. It's gonna be perfect!"

"For now...how about Mr. Allan and Mr. Stilinski practice working as a team. Best they gain a rhythm now instead of having to fumble out in the field." Dr. Wells suggested. 

Barry nodded and smiled to Stiles, "Ready?"

"Probably not. But that's never stopped me before." Stiles replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not too much going on, but I wanted to move things forward. Next chapter I promise to bring in Ray.


End file.
